


No Particular Reason

by hunghong



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-25
Updated: 2017-01-25
Packaged: 2018-09-19 21:34:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 552
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9461258
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hunghong/pseuds/hunghong
Summary: Hyungwon finds out that Kihyun and Minhyuk are dating. Then he wants to know why he and Hoseok are not.





	

It is a free night. No camera, no practice, no nothing. Hyungwon sits in the living room with Hoseok next to him, watching Minhyuk and Kihyun eating dinner from afar like they are a play on the stage. He even has a bag of chips that he eats slowly, while Hoseok pays no attention to anything other than the gadget he has in his hands.

Hyungwon eyes them as Kihyun cleans up after Minhyuk even though Minhyuk didn't ask him to. He watches it as Minhyuk waits for Kihyun wordlessly even though he could leave for bed earlier. A beat later, he concludes out loud, “They are dating each other,” he says in a steady tone like he is commenting on a movie or something.

“Congratulations, you are the last member to figure it out,” Hoseok says, not tearing his eyes from the gadget.

“Everyone knows?” Hyungwon asks. He is not surprised, to be honest. He is just amused that he managed to ignore the fact for this long.

“Yeah,” Hoseok confirms, chuckling a bit.

Hyungwon nods a couple of times, taking in the newfound information. He solemnly breathes in and out, then shoots a question, “Then, why aren't we?”

“What?” Hoseok raises an eyebrow.

“Dating each other,” Hyungwon answers, still in his steady and indifferent tone.

This gets Hoseok's full attention. He looks up at Hyungwon from where he's slumped on the sofa. He tries to read the younger's face, trying to gauge if Hyungwon is being serious or not. Then, Hoseok's eyes crinkle up and laughter starts to fall out of his mouth because that's what happens when they see at each other.

“Hey, answer me,” Hyungwon says in between his tentative laughter.

Hoseok really couldn't believe this conversation. He takes a moment to consider his reply and points out, “Well, you've never asked me out.”

“I am, now,” Hyungwon says, laughing at his own line.

Hoseok laughs louder.

“Answer me, hyung,” Hyungwon whines even though he is still laughing too. “If they are dating then why aren't we?”

“You answer it,” Hoseok jabs Hyungwon's shoulder with his index finger, “Why aren't we dating, Chae Hyungwon?”

Hyungwon juts out his lips slightly and rubs his chin with his fingers, making a very exaggerated thinking pose. This makes Hoseok laugh some more and slap him on his side. Hyungwon defends himself while laughing. When the laughter ceases once again, he says, “No particular reason, I suppose.”

Hoseok lets the answer sink in and nods, agreeing with Hyungwon. “No particular reason. Yeah.”

“So, should we?” Hyungwon asks, staring right at Hoseok with eyes full of light.

“You answer it. Should we?” Hoseok asks back although his smile is already saying yes.

Hyungwon's smile grows rapidly, claiming his face and eyes and his whole being. “We should.”

Hoseok grins. “Yeah, we should,” he agrees.

Hyungwon chuckles and so does Hoseok. Hyungwon throws his head back to the head rest of the sofa, staring at the ceiling with a happy smile lingering across his face. A minute passes, and then two. Hoseok gets back to his gadget and they settle back to a comfortable silent.

Like he couldn't believe it really happened, Hoseok asks not so long after, “So we're dating each other now?”

Hyungwon laughs. “Yeah,” he says while weaving their fingers together.

**Author's Note:**

> ("I won't clean up after you, though."  
> "... I think I'm changing my mind, Sir. Can I cancel?"  
> "No, you're stuck with me forever now."  
> "... Well... Okay."  
> "Okay?"  
> "Okay."  
> "Okay.")


End file.
